Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-way clutch and, in particular, relates to an improved lightweight, compact positive clutch which transmits torque in one direction and freewheels in the opposite direction and which acts as a true roller bearing in the freewheel mode. The invention provides for the use of cast, stamped, extruded, or otherwise formed molded, thin lightweight inner and outer races having minimum wall thickness.